Nintendo
Nintendo is the best company ever. they made murio, an epic guy. It is a rival of sony but instead they should team up and kill sega and microsoft the company that makes nick jr. THEY SHOULD ALSO TOTALLY TEAM UP WITH MOHJANG AND PUT MARIO IN MINECRAFT AND STEVE IN SUPER SMASH BROS. STEVE NEEDS TO BE IN SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also Goku XD!!! make more reviews plz!! Because Nintendo is awsome! MarioPhineas76's Review Super Mario: My favorite video game series! I played the games as a kid and I will always love the series for the rest of my life :D Legend of Zelda: Same as Super Mario Kirby: EPPPPPPPPIIIC!! Metroid: One word.....Epic Ice Climbers: We need more Ice Climber games! Kid Icarus: Cool! Donkey Kong: Pwns Fire Emblem: Fire Emblem 4ever! Pokemon: I like it C: Star Fox: Awesome Pikmin: I like Pikmin F-Zero: Me likey Earthbound: We need more Earthbound games! Kh2cool *''Mario:Best game series paired up with Sonic & Kingdom Hearts,this one is my favorite of the series,If you don't have Mario than you need to buy at least one game. *The Legend of Zelda:I've played a couple of the games,and they are awesome! I really want to finish my Zelda collection. *Kirby:Yes Kirby Epic Yarn rocks! All of the Kirby games are awesome! *Star Fox:At first I thought it would be boring,but it was really awesome and I'm thinking of getting the gamecube games for my Wii. *Pokemon:Best Nintendo game every along with Mario,Its so great it needs a remake of Gold,Yellow,Red & Blue for Wii. *Sonic:Sonic games are not Nintendo there Sega,although there are games for Wii & DS of Sonic so yeah there awesome too. *Donkey Kong:Awesome. Mochlum *Mario: Best. Game Series. EVER! Played it ever since childhood and still do... 10/10 **Mario Kart: Awesome, totally pwns all other racing games. 9/10 **Mario Party: Fun, but it can turn on you so fast. 6/10 **Paper Mario: Good RPG fun. 8/10 *Legend of Zelda: Awesome. Good games, nice difficulty level, I still prefer Mario, but still love this lots. 9/10 *Kirby: Awesome, and cute! 8/10 *Pikmin: Played a little but very fun. 8/10 *Metroid: Same as above. 8/10 *Star Fox: Good games! 7/10 *Donkey Kong: Bananas! Which is good. 7/10 *Pokemon: Never really interested. ?/10 *Wii (Wii Sports Resort, Wii Play Motion, etc.): Good party games 8/10 *Earthbound: ? *Fire Emblem: ? *Kid Icarus: ? *F-Zero: I like it a little, but it is kind of boring in my opinion. 6/10Kid Icarus: ? *Ice Climbers: Played it once on SSBB trial mode, and it was kinda meh... 5/10 *Super Smash Bros: So. Freakin. Epic. 9000/10 Gray Pea Shooter's Review Mario Bros: GREAT SERIS! Zelda: MY FAVORITE! BEST EVER! (That is undispieted) Harry Potter: :D Great! Metroid: Fantastic! F-Zero: Good! Pikemen: I don't have the skill or patence to handle this game. Star Fox: THERE NEEDS TO BE MOAR GAMES!!!! I CAN"T LIVE WITHOUT THERE BEING MORE STARFOX! >:( WHY NINTENDO? WHY??? Earthbound: Never Played. SOUNDS REALLY EPIK toooo! Kirby: ...Best thing sliced bread. Advance Wars: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BESTTEST SERIS EVAR! Tornadospeed's Review Super Mario: WIN SUPER DUPER EPIC SERIES! Legend of Zelda: I REALLY wish I had more Zelda games DX but I think the series PWNS EPICLY!!!!!!!!!!! Kirby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWESUMMM Metroid: Hurp. coughhaventplayeditcough Kid Icarus: Cool! Donkey Kong: Win Pokemon: It was cool. I lost intrest in it because of a certain somebody we all know. Star Fox: Epic WIN!!! Pikmin: Never played it before (BUT I WANT IT DX). F-Zero: Never heard of it. Earthbound: WIN! NermalTheBunny's Review EVERYTHING ARE AWESOME! Alternate Phineas will be added later... Maxwell *Mario: The best series i ever played, also the '''first' series i ever played. *''The Legend of Zelda: I only played four swords, but i enjoyed it *Kirby: The first videogame i ever owned was Kirby and the amazing mirror, so these games are classic to me *Star Fox: never played *Pokemon: I own 6 of these games, and i own 493 pokemon, so yeah... *Sonic: ''i dont own any sonic games :/ *''Donkey Kong'': pwnage AwesomeCartoonFan01's Review *Mario: Epik-ness that tastes like cake. *The Legend of Zelda: Same as above. *Pokemon: ....Meh.... *Kirby: YESH! *Metroid: It's okie. *Super Smash Bros: Brawl is pretty epik. MS *Super Mario: Pretty nice. I love the 3D games especially. Yoshi's adorable. 8/10 **Mario Kart: Fun af. Drifting is super satisfying, and items are fun and balanced... except for Blue Shell. 9/10 **Mario Party: Ignoring the faceplant that was the 9-Top 100 era, this is probably my favorite Mario sub-series. 9/10 *Legend of Zelda: Top-down games are fun, Wind Waker is incredible. Don't care for anything else. 5/10 *Pokémon: My absolute favorite Nintendo series! Shame they stopped making games after USUM tho. 10/10 *Pikmin: I firmly apologize for my aversion towards it in the past. Easily Nintendo's most underrated series. 9/10 *Metroid: Haven't played anything past Super Metroid, but that one was decent. 7/10 *Fire Emblem: Corrin-related Vietnam Flashbacks/10 *Kirby: Shaped like a friend. 10/10 *Splatoon: Ngyes. 7/10 *Super Smash Bros.: God I love massive crossovers like this. 8/10. Not getting any higher until they add Arle *Star Fox: 64 is super nostalgic for me. 2 was also great and I wish they released it. 1 was kinda crap, and I never played any other Star Fox game, rip. 7/10 *F-Zero: I've only played the SNES game but can already see that the series is criminally underused. 8/10. LiaFH good Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:Reviews Category:Games Category:Companies